Troy and Gabriella: The Heartache of Two
by Taylor Jae
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are having some problems. Gabriella's abused, was in an accident, and is hurting. But, as always, Troy is there to save the day. COMPLETE!
1. The Accident

Troy and Gabriella: The Heartache of Two

Troy and Gabriella: The Heartache of Two

Chapter 1

The club was packed. And crowded. And noisy. It was one of those clubs that were for people like he and Gabriella could go, just to hang out. There was no drinking, no smoking, nothing bad at all. But Troy Bolton could've cared less. _If only Brie could've came too_, he thought, _but I know how she is about studying._

Gabriella Elizabeth Montez was Troy's girlfriend. It seemed fake, calling her that, because to him, and to her, they meant so much more to each other than that one simple word could describe. They had meant a little over a year ago at a New Years Eve party at a ski lodge. They had both discovered their own singing talents, and were pleasantly surprised to find Gabriella at East High, with Troy, on account of her mother transferring. And, Gabriella's mother promised she was here until graduation, which was happening in a little over a year. HSM2 had already happened, a summer earlier.

And, when everyone came back from winter break, the winter musical pulled Troy and Gabriella in, while brother and sister Sharpay and Ryan Evans, leaders of the drama club and in several musical productions together, wanted them out. Gabriella joined the Scholastic Decathlon team, and Troy was captain of the basketball team, the East High Wildcats. But, despite their previous interests, they sang in the winter musical and were great. They'd been dating ever since. And, they loved each other more than anything in the entire world. More than basketball. More than chemistry and math. More than anything.

Troy called her Brie, and everyone knew that only he called her that. It was their special thing, and the entire school knew about it. They'd completely changed the status quo at their school. Who knew two people could make such a huge difference? No one did, until Troy and Gabriella did something about it. Now, the whole school is better off.

Sharpay and Ryan were still trying to get back at them for the winter musical, but they weren't trying very hard. In fact, it seemed they weren't trying much at all. Sharpay was still the ice-queen she normally was, but so far, they'd stayed clear of Troy and Gabriella.

The whole gang-Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Zeke, Martha, Jason, and everyone else-still sang. They hadn't gone out for anymore musicals, but they all still sang. And they all still loved it. Even the basketball team, who hadn't exactly warmed up to the idea when Troy first started singing.

And now, in the club with his buddies, he missed her.

Sure , he was with his buddies, hanging out and having fun, but he had had Gabriella at his side so long now, that it felt strange with her gone, even for a few hours.

Troy knew he loved her. He knew he did.

He didn't deny it. He never did.

He would always love her. Always.

His phone rang then. He answered.

"Troy, its Sharpay". Sharpay's voice was quiet and strange, unlike anything he'd ever heard before. And besides, Sharpay had never called him. Once or twice, but it was very rare. Suddenly, he knew. _Gabriella. Something's wrong with Brie. _ He could feel it. In his veins. In his ears. In his heart. Something was horribly wrong. "It's Gabriella." His heart started to sink lower and lower in his chest: He was right. "She was in a car accident." Seeing the look on his best friend's face, Chad looked up now. He and Troy had been like brothers since pre-school. They played like brothers; they talked to each other like brothers. They even fought like brothers. And, they knew everything about each other, including knowing when something was wrong. And then, right then, Chad knew something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"Which hospital?"

"Memorial. East side door."

"We'll be there. Thanks, Sharpay. Really."

"No problem, Troy."

They hung up.

"Dude, what's up?" Chad asked.

"It's Gabriella. She's hurt. Bad."


	2. Guilty

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two boys raced toward the hospital. It was a good thing that no cops were around, because Troy had been going over the speed limit by more than just a little.

Chad knew not to ask things like, "What's the big deal? Why do you care so much?" He knew how he felt about Gabriella. Troy had told him a long time ago, and Chad knew it was true. He respected Troy in that way, having someone to love. If only he could find someone too.

When they arrived at the hospital, they raced inside.

"Gabriella Montez", Troy asked the woman at the front desk breathlessly.

"Montez, Gabriella. Floor 6. Room 246. Go up the elevator. Take a right, a left, and a right again. Her room is the last room on the left side."

"Thank you", Troy said, already heading up to the elevator door. Chad followed close behind him.

When they reached her room, after seeing Gabriella's mother come out crying, Troy winced at what he saw.

She was sleeping. She had several bruises, scrapes, and cuts all over her body. There was thick, white, medical tape wrapped around her torso, to prevent the ribs from moving.

He took the clipboard out of the steel pouch that was hanging at the edge of the bed, and read:

Patient: Gabriella Elizabeth Montez

Age: 17

RE: Head-on collision

Injurys: Scrapes, cuts, gashes, and bruises, some already there, some beginning to bloom. Cracked ribs, internal bleeding. _That's because of the ribs,_ he thought when he read that. _They poked and jabbed. That's why she's bleeding. _

Prescribed by doctor: one week in hospital, one week at home in recovery. May need help with balance sitting, walking, standing, ect. No contact or no-contact sports. No sudden or quick movements.

"Oh, God", Troy breathed. Chad quickly skimmed the article. He looked up, worried.

"I'm so stupid!" Troy exclaimed looking at Gabriella. He clenched his hands into fists, and placed them out in front of him, firmly on the wall. "I should've been in that car with her. I should've. Why wasn't I?" Tears filled his eyes. And, for once, he didn't care if Chad saw. He'd never cried in front of him, but this was different. This was Gabriella. His Gabriella. The girl he would sacrifice anything for, just as long as she would be OK.

"Troy, you're not stupid. It was, messed up luck, bad timing. You can't blame yourself for things you can't change. Don't worry." Chad had meant it in comfort, but Troy took it another way.

"Don't worry", he repeated. "Don't worry about the girl I love most in the world?"

"You know that's not what I meant." Chad said softly, but firmly.

Troy knew. He knew what Chad had said was true. He just hated to believe it, because believing it would make it true. And he didn't want any of this to be true.

The doctor came in then.

Troy and Chad looked up.

The elderly man's face was friendly and warm, something rarely seen with doctors. The man's eyes were serious, yet willing. _Willing to save lives, _Troy wondered. He hoped so.

Troy decided it was his turn to speak.

"Uh, doc, I'm uh, Gabriella's, uh, boyfriend."

"She mentioned someone named Troy, briefly, before she passed out from the pain." Troy winced when he said that. Chad saw. Troy knew he'd seen. He didn't care. It didn't matter to him. All that mattered was Brie. His Brie. The one and only love of his life. He couldn't stand to see his life without her. The future without her looked so bleak, he was almost afraid of it. He _was_ afraid. Afraid of her dying. Afraid of having to go one without her. Afraid of having to keep up with the world, when all he knew he'd want was to have her back in his life. Afraid of being sad. Afraid of being afraid. For her. For him.

"Will she be alright?" The dreaded question. He hated to ask, but he had to know. The doctor looked at him.

"Do you want the truth, son?" Troy nodded, with sinking suspicion that the truth wasn't going to be good.

"She won't be up and around for quite a while, boys. Although her condition isn't as bad as it could've been, it'll still take her a while-weeks, and even months-to recover from this."

"What can we do?" Chad had stepped up now. And Troy was grateful. But, as grateful as he was, this didn't surprise him. When he and Gabriella had first started dating, Troy had asked Chad, as well as the rest of the basketball team, to protect her, if he wasn't around to do it himself. Chad loved her like a sister, and was eager to help her. He knew Gabriella felt safe with the team, and that made him happy, to know that she was safe, even when he wasn't there. That she was protected and safe, and had tons of support and love. Truth be told, it was hard not to love Gabriella. She was the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful girl East High had ever seen. She was delicate, Troy knew. She was fragile and sensitive, and he knew it would take a long, long time before she was back on her feet. Troy felt sad for her. But, he also knew that when something had to be done, even if she hated it to death, she would do it. She was strong, Troy knew, too. But, even so, he knew he was going to be a long recovery for her.

"Help her with balance, mostly. Because of her ribs, it'll hurt for her to sit and stand and walk, and do anything, pretty much. Sudden movements, like how you jump when you're scared, that'll be too much for her. She'll need to talk things extremely, extremely slow, even when she's back at school. Still, nice and slow. She'll be able to go home in a week, like on the sheet. Then, a week at home, then back to school. Nice and slow, like I said. Nice and slow." There was an awkward silence, when the doctor finished his prognosis.

"Well, uh, thanks, doc", Troy said finally. "We'll call you if we have any questions." The doctor tipped his glasses at the boys.

"Take care of her, boys", he said as he left. "I'll be back tomorrow to check on her."

"Thanks, doc", Troy called. They watched him leave. Then they were silent.

"We'll get through this, Brie", Troy whispered. "I know we will. "

And he knew that they would.

Chapter 2

The two boys raced toward the hospital. It was a good thing that no cops were around, because Troy had been going over the speed limit by more than just a little.

Chad knew not to ask things like, "What's the big deal? Why do you care so much?" He knew how he felt about Gabriella. Troy had told him a long time ago, and Chad knew it was true. He respected Troy in that way, having someone to love. If only he could find someone too.

When they arrived at the hospital, they raced inside.

"Gabriella Montez", Troy asked the woman at the front desk breathlessly.

"Montez, Gabriella. Floor 6. Room 246. Go up the elevator. Take a right, a left, and a right again. Her room is the last room on the left side."

"Thank you", Troy said, already heading up to the elevator door. Chad followed close behind him.

When they reached her room, after seeing Gabriella's mother come out crying, Troy winced at what he saw.

She was sleeping. She had several bruises, scrapes, and cuts all over her body. There was thick, white, medical tape wrapped around her torso, to prevent the ribs from moving.

He took the clipboard out of the steel pouch that was hanging at the edge of the bed, and read:

Patient: Gabriella Elizabeth Montez

Age: 17

RE: Head-on collision

Injurys: Scrapes, cuts, gashes, and bruises, some already there, some beginning to bloom. Cracked ribs, internal bleeding. _That's because of the ribs,_ he thought when he read that. _They poked and jabbed. That's why she's bleeding. _

Prescribed by doctor: one week in hospital, one week at home in recovery. May need help with balance sitting, walking, standing, ect. No contact or no-contact sports. No sudden or quick movements.

"Oh, God", Troy breathed. Chad quickly skimmed the article. He looked up, worried.

"I'm so stupid!" Troy exclaimed looking at Gabriella. He clenched his hands into fists, and placed them out in front of him, firmly on the wall. "I should've been in that car with her. I should've. Why wasn't I?" Tears filled his eyes. And, for once, he didn't care if Chad saw. He'd never cried in front of him, but this was different. This was Gabriella. His Gabriella. The girl he would sacrifice anything for, just as long as she would be OK.

"Troy, you're not stupid. It was, messed up luck, bad timing. You can't blame yourself for things you can't change. Don't worry." Chad had meant it in comfort, but Troy took it another way.

"Don't worry", he repeated. "Don't worry about the girl I love most in the world?"

"You know that's not what I meant." Chad said softly, but firmly.

Troy knew. He knew what Chad had said was true. He just hated to believe it, because believing it would make it true. And he didn't want any of this to be true.

The doctor came in then.

Troy and Chad looked up.

The elderly man's face was friendly and warm, something rarely seen with doctors. The man's eyes were serious, yet willing. _Willing to save lives, _Troy wondered. He hoped so.

Troy decided it was his turn to speak.

"Uh, doc, I'm uh, Gabriella's, uh, boyfriend."

"She mentioned someone named Troy, briefly, before she passed out from the pain." Troy winced when he said that. Chad saw. Troy knew he'd seen. He didn't care. It didn't matter to him. All that mattered was Brie. His Brie. The one and only love of his life. He couldn't stand to see his life without her. The future without her looked so bleak, he was almost afraid of it. He _was_ afraid. Afraid of her dying. Afraid of having to go one without her. Afraid of having to keep up with the world, when all he knew he'd want was to have her back in his life. Afraid of being sad. Afraid of being afraid. For her. For him.

"Will she be alright?" The dreaded question. He hated to ask, but he had to know. The doctor looked at him.

"Do you want the truth, son?" Troy nodded, with sinking suspicion that the truth wasn't going to be good.

"She won't be up and around for quite a while, boys. Although her condition isn't as bad as it could've been, it'll still take her a while-weeks, and even months-to recover from this."

"What can we do?" Chad had stepped up now. And Troy was grateful. But, as grateful as he was, this didn't surprise him. When he and Gabriella had first started dating, Troy had asked Chad, as well as the rest of the basketball team, to protect her, if he wasn't around to do it himself. Chad loved her like a sister, and was eager to help her. He knew Gabriella felt safe with the team, and that made him happy, to know that she was safe, even when he wasn't there. That she was protected and safe, and had tons of support and love. Truth be told, it was hard not to love Gabriella. She was the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful girl East High had ever seen. She was delicate, Troy knew. She was fragile and sensitive, and he knew it would take a long, long time before she was back on her feet. Troy felt sad for her. But, he also knew that when something had to be done, even if she hated it to death, she would do it. She was strong, Troy knew, too. But, even so, he knew he was going to be a long recovery for her.

"Help her with balance, mostly. Because of her ribs, it'll hurt for her to sit and stand and walk, and do anything, pretty much. Sudden movements, like how you jump when you're scared, that'll be too much for her. She'll need to talk things extremely, extremely slow, even when she's back at school. Still, nice and slow. She'll be able to go home in a week, like on the sheet. Then, a week at home, then back to school. Nice and slow, like I said. Nice and slow." There was an awkward silence, when the doctor finished his prognosis.

"Well, uh, thanks, doc", Troy said finally. "We'll call you if we have any questions." The doctor tipped his glasses at the boys.

"Take care of her, boys", he said as he left. "I'll be back tomorrow to check on her."

"Thanks, doc", Troy called. They watched him leave. Then they were silent.

"We'll get through this, Brie", Troy whispered. "I know we will. "

And he knew that they would.


	3. Company

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next evening, towards mid-night, after Troy had been sitting there hour after hour starting at four in the morning, Gabriella awoke.

"Brie?" Troy said, standing up over her bed. "Brie?" Her eyelids were fluttering open now.

"Troy?" She whispered, looking about the room. "Troy?"

"I'm here, Brie", he said, gently sweeping his fingers over her soft brown curls. "I'm here." She tried to sit up, but she moaned in pain from her ribs, and had to slowly ease herself back down. Troy wanted so bad to hold her gently, and for her not to hurt and for them to just lie in the comfortable silence and talk until they fell asleep.

"Troy?" Gabriella said after a while.

"Yes, Brie?"

"I'm glad you're here with me." Her voice was soft. He wanted to hug her. He didn't though. He knew it would hurt her. And, thinking that, he felt like he might cry.

"Me too, Brie", he said quietly. "Me too."

It was early the morning Gabriella was released from the hospital. Troy eased her gently into a wheelchair and carefully wheeled her out to his car.

"Thanks so much for picking me, Troy", Gabriella said softly.

"No problem, Brie. Anything for my beautiful girl." She smiled and he was glad.

Once they arrived at her now empty house, since her mother had had to leave early for work, Troy lifted her out of the car as gently as he possibly could. He hated to hurt her, and he wouldn't if he could help it. She heard her take a sharp intake of breath when he lifted her torso. He winced inwardly. He hated to think of her in pain. That whole week had been torture to him, having to see her in so much pain. And there would be more, he knew. Much, much more. And he hated to even think about it.

He carried inside the house, and eased her gently onto the couch. He covered her with blankets considering it was winter. It wasn't snowing, but everyone could tell there was a nip in the air, grabbed her plenty of books and things to do, and finally, he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Bye, Brie. I'll see you after school." He hated to leave her. The last thing he wanted to do was go to school, when he could've been spending time with his one true love.

"Bye, Troy. I love you." Gabriella said as she shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"I love you, too, Brie. More than anything in this big, wild world. More than life itself. I love you, Brie. Oh, how I love you." He didn't feel stupid telling her how he felt. It was the truth. And he knew it always would be. He kissed her one last time on the lips tenderly, and then, finding it extremely hard to tear himself away from her, he went out the door.

Once Troy arrived at school, and settled into his seat in homeroom, Chad reached him.

"How's Gabs?" He asked.

Troy slowly considered his question.

"She's still in so much pain. It kills me to hear her take a sharp breath or moan. I can't stand the fact of her hurting like she is. She's settled at home now, though. But, I know that once this week's up and she comes back to school, she'll still be in an enormous amount of pain. I hate to even think about it."

"Hey, remember when the doctor said she'd need help with balance?" Troy nodded. "How 'bout if you and I each put an arm around her, and help her get from class to class? We'll be late, but we'll help her." Troy felt like hugging him. And he did.

"Sounds great."

"I love Gabriella like a sister, and I want to help. It hurts me, too." And Troy knew it did. He knew it hurt Chad, but in a different way. Lover and sister were two very different things, but one thing was remotely the same: They both loved her and wanted desperately to help her.

And, after that week, he knew they would.

That afternoon, after not paying attention to anything but his thoughts of Gabriella, Troy made his way to her house.

He opened the door quietly, not wanting her to make any sudden movements on account of him, and stepped into the house.

Gabriella was lying on the couch, reading a book. He smiled. As much as this accident had changed her, she was still the same on the inside. Or, at least in the book reading department.

She still hadn't noticed him.

And, she perked up when she did.

"Troy!" She exclaimed. "Oh, I've so glad you're here. I've been so bored without you here to talk to, well with the exception of lunch-time." He'd called her at lunch to check up on her, and just to hear her voice. They didn't have long to talk, but he told her he'd see her right away after school. He didn't go to basketball practice anymore, just so he could be with her. And, she was surprised when he'd told his father, and he'd actually agreed to the idea. Now, Troy didn't have to feel guilty. And for that he was glad.

"I couldn't concentrate at all, because I was thinking of you the entire day." Gabriella blushed. Suddenly, they heard someone at the door.

"Hey, Gabs". It was Chad's voice. He rapped quietly on the door. "Are you up for some company?" Gabriella nodded, and Troy let him in.

"Hey, Gabs", Chad said, kissing her softly on the cheek. She smiled. Her smile was small, but real. It was all she could muster these days.

"How are you feeling?" Chad wanted to hear it from her now. He needed to. He needed to know the absolute, absolute truth. And the only way to get it, was to ask her.

"Not great." She'd answered honestly. That was good. He'd been half-afraid she'd deny it and not face it the right way. But, Gabriella was too smart for that. He should've known. "My ribs feel on fire. They hurt the most. But the cuts and scrapes and bruises hurt pretty badly, too. I can hardly shift positions, it hurts so bad."

Troy felt sick to his stomach hearing that. He hated to hear it, let alone have it be true. It was too much. No. No it wasn't. It couldn't be. He had to help her. And he couldn't help her if he couldn't even face it. He wasn't even the one going through it. She was. And, he felt even worse for her sake.

Troy and Chad spent the rest of the afternoon giving Gabriella her homework, which she finished in record time, having her help them with their own homework, and then played games and watched TV, and talked. Then, they stayed for dinner, and all four of them—Mrs. Montez, Gabriella, Troy, and Chad-ate in the living room, on the floor, sitting with their feet hitting the front of the couch, facing Gabriella.

It was late that night, when Troy left. He hated to leave her, but he had to.

"Bye, Brie", he said, kissing her softly.

'Bye, Troy. I love you. More than anything."

"I love you, too, Brie. More than everything in this world."

And then, he went out the door, leaving his one true love behind him.

She was asleep before he left the room.


	4. Talking With His Father

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Troy got home that night, his father was still up.

He and his father sat at the counter in silence. Finally, Troy spoke.

"I was with Brie. Today. That's where I was all afternoon and evening."

"How is she, by the way?" Jack Bolton wanted to know.

"Not so good." Jack looked slightly shocked, but leaned in, as if he was interested. Troy, for once, was glad he was.

"She still is in so much pain. It hurts me to see her like that. She can hardly move, it hurts so bad. I was glad when Chad came over. It was good to see him concerned. It felt good knowing he cared as much as he did."

"Chad's a good guy." Jack agreed. "And I know that he'll take care of Gabriella just as you will."

"I know. He already asked to help with her balance when she comes back to school", Troy said.

"Balance?" His father looked confused.

"Because of her ribs, it'll be hard for her to do almost everything—sitting, standing, walking, that kind of thing. So, Chad and I are going to help her. Oh, and there'll be no gym for her for a while. The sudden and fluent movements of class will be too much for her." Jack looked sad.

"Oh, the poor girl."

"I know. And it isn't even her fault. It's that dumb driver. And he barely even got hurt!" The driver of the car that crashed into Gabriella's, they'd learned, had made it out with only a gash across his forehead. Troy was suddenly angry. Suddenly, he hated that driver. He had done this to his girl. And he was not going to stand for it.

Or…maybe he was.

He knew as well as anybody that he couldn't take revenge on a person just because the unfortunate happened. So he wouldn't. He would take this like a man, and grin and bear it. _Come on, Bolton. You can do it. You have to. For Brie, _he thought. _For Brie. _


	5. Going Back to School

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gabriella was going back to school.

Troy and Chad came early on Monday morning to get her. She was dressed and showered, which had taken huge amounts of effort on her part, when they arrived and was sitting uncomfortably on the couch, with the help of a few pillows. She'd been there for the past week, and had had trouble moving even to sit up. She could do it now, but just barely.

School was going to be tough, but she could do it. She could. She had to.

And she would. She would.

"Brie?" It was Troy's voice. She smiled to herself. She loved to have him and Chad help her. She sure needed it, and she was glad they were there.

"Come in", she called softly.

Troy and Chad stepped into the room.

"Ready?" Troy asked her.

"Ready." She wasn't as sure as she looked. But she had to face it. And she would.

The two boys came and lifted her arms over their shoulders. She started to stand up. It took an enormous amount of work, and Troy hated to even watch it. And, when she finally managed to do it, they carefully and slowly helped her walk out to the car. They gently lifted her into the car. Troy heard her gasp, and he felt horrible. He hated to hurt her.

The ride to school was rough. Troy tried desperately to go slow, but even so, they hit a few bumps and jolts, and it wasn't easy on her ribs. Troy felt like screaming at himself. Why did he have to keep hurting her? He didn't mean to, but he did. And he hated himself for it.

When they reached the school the two boys lifted her out of the car as gently as they possibly could, and helped her walk slowly inside.

Inside the school, it was chaos, as usual. And Troy could tell right away that she wasn't ready for it. Not now. So, they waited until it cleared out to go to her locker and get her things. Chad and Troy already had theirs. Then, when the hallway was completely empty, they started their trek towards their first class: History.

It was tough. He felt so bad for her.

And, when they finally reached their classroom, he felt even worse. Everyone turned when they heard the door open. And they stared as Chad and Troy carefully eased her into her chair. They kissed her, Troy on the lips, and Chad on the cheek, and went to their seats.

The class was still staring.

Finally the teacher called them to attention.

Troy decided it was time. Time to tell his teacher about Gabriella. He knew he was interrupting class, but he didn't care. Gabriella was safe in her seat. Now was the best time.

_Here is goes. _

"Um, Mr. Cornell?" Troy said, walking up to him. "Could we talk, in private?"

"Troy, I am trying to teach a class here…."

"But it's important. Really, really important." He said, glancing back at Gabriella, desperately hoping the teacher would catch on.

The teacher sighed. He had caught on.

"Alright", he said. "C'mon."

They walked to the back room and shut the door. The teacher switched a light on.

"Let's have it, Bolton", Mark Cornell said.

"It's about Gabriella. And why we brought her in late." The teacher didn't look so bored anymore. He looked worried instead. That's because he was.

"See, she was in a car accident, a head—on collision, and she cracked four ribs, and because of that there's internal bleeding and she can hardly sit up. She was in the hospital for a week, then spent a week at home. But she still is in an enormous amount of pain."

"Gabriella? Gabriella Montez? The one who sticks to you like a snail on a building?" Everyone, including the teachers, had noticed Troy and Gabriella. The teacher looked shocked now.

"Oh, God", He said. He didn't know the half of it. How she had bruises and cuts and scrapes all over her entire body. How much he hated to see her so down. How he hated to see her in so much pain. How badly he wanted her to be alright again. And how he knew it was going to be quite a while until she was.

"I know. So that's why Chad and I help her. Because it hurts too bad for her to do it herself. Believe me, she would if she could, but for now, and for a while, she's going to need our help."

"Good", the teacher said, nodding. "Help her, son. She loves you. Be there for her. Help her. Do anything and everything you can for her." Troy was amazed at this man's ability to understand. That's exactly what he planned to do.

"Thanks, Mr. Cornell. Thanks for understanding. I love her, and I'd do anything, and everything, to help her."

"You do that, son" he said. "You do that."


	6. Burdens and BlackOuts

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When they reached the end of that week, Troy could tell that Gabriella was purely exhausted. And he hated to see her like that. He and Chad helped her in any way possible, but there was no denying it anymore. She was hurt, and it was going to be quite a while before she was alright again.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked one afternoon. They were at her house, on the couch. She was still struggling to even move, and she was lying with her head on the arm rest, propped up by pillows. Going through the whole school day was tiring for her, and she was glad that he let her rest.

"Yes, Brie?"

"Troy, I just wanted to say thanks. I know I'm a burden--"

"Gabriella, no. Don't even say that." Troy's voice came out harder than intended. Gabriella shrank back. "What I mean is, Gabriella, I love you. I'll always love you. I, as well as Chad and the rest of the team, love to help you. Trust me, you're no burden."

"Troy, you've been late for every class all because of me. You can't hang out with your friends because I'm always having to hang on your arm or else fall to the ground. I'm using up all your time." Gabriella was close to tears now. She hated being so dependant on him, and taking away his fun.

"Brie, listen to me, OK? You are my friend. No, you're more than my friend. You're my best friend, my girlfriend, and the love of my life, all rolled into one. You're not taking up my free time. Don't think I want to be somewhere else, because I don't. I want to be right here, with you. I'd be with you more if I could, but I can't." Gabriella blinked the tears back. She still would cry, but for other reasons. None he needed to know about.

"I love you", she said softly, in that wonderful way of hers.

"I love you, too, Brie", he said, just as softly.

And he knew that he did. And always would.

One day, about a month after the accident, Gabriella felt strangely dizzy. Something inside didn't feel quite right. Her ribs hurt, more than usual, and her side was killing her. She didn't let it bother her, though. She couldn't. She couldn't miss school just for that. It wasn't worth it.

"Gabs? You OK?" Chad asked. They were at school, walking in the hallways, still slowly. And, Chad had noticed something not quite right about Gabriella. She could hardly walk, and walk straight. She was swerving all over the place. And, she wasn't usually like this. Chad wondered why she was.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said. She didn't seem fine, though.

"You sure, Brie?" Troy asked. She nodded.

"I'm OK."

By the end of the school day, in her second to last class, she wasn't 'OK' anymore. She'd shrugged it off, but now it was catching up with her. And she hated to admit it.

The whole world swayed when one of them let go of her to ease her into her seat. She clung to Troy, as the spinning increased. The world spun and spun, faster and faster, and never seeming to stop. _Stop! Stop! _Her mind was screaming. Her ribs and side felt as though they were on fire. This was too much.

"Brie?" Troy said. This wasn't how it usually went. She usually didn't cling to him like that. He sensed something was wrong. He didn't know what, but he knew that something was wrong.

But it wasn't too much. Not until she fell to the floor, and blacked out.


	7. Memory

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She began to get her memory back.

She remembered Troy calling her name and calling her name. She remembered the motions of being lifted onto a stretcher and loaded into the ambulance. She remembered seeing Troy's face right before they shut the door. She couldn't remember what exactly it was he had said.

But, now she wasn't remembering. She was sleeping.

"Brie?" It was Troy. She thought about staying asleep, but suddenly she got a panicky feeling, as though this was the last time she'd see him ever again.

She re-surfaced to the early part of sleep.

"Troy?" She whispered frantically. "Troy?" She tried to sit up, but her ribs prevented her from doing so.

"I'm here, Brie", Troy said softly, coming over to her side of the bed. "I'm here." She suddenly grabbed his hand. Hers was ice-cold. His was warm. She suddenly wanted him to hold her and hold her and for it to feel good, and for him to kiss her. And when she knew she couldn't, tears filled her soft brown eyes.

"Oh, honey, don't cry", Troy soothed, brushing her curls back gently. "Don't cry. I'm here." And she was glad he was.

'Troy, I…." Her voice caught on the tears that were clogging her throat. She wanted to surrender into his big, strong arms, and have a good, long cry. She thought about doing it….

_Wait, no!_ She said to herself. It wasn't right to cry over something like that. It was probably nothing.

Or maybe not. The doctor came in then.

"Well, Gabriella, we've figured it out. Bleeding. The ribs had been jabbing and poking at your organs, and you started to bleed, causing your world to become extremely dizzy. That's also why you fainted."

"Wait, what?" She was astounded by this.

"You fainted, honey", Troy said quietly. "You fell onto the floor, and….and….blacked out." He felt like he might cry. She whirled her head around to face the doctor. He saw it in her eyes. He nodded sadly.

"W-What's going to happen now?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Well, we've re-tapped your ribs, so it'll hurt a little more, so that won't happen again. You'll stay here tonight, just for observation, and go home tomorrow."

"Thanks, doc", Troy said as the man went out the door.

They were silent for a while.

Finally, Troy spoke.

"You're going to be alright, Brie. I know you are."

"You do?" Her voice was small. She turned her head to face him.

"I do. I know you're tough and strong, and I know you can do this."

"You think so?" She asked. "You think I can?"

"I know you can, Gabs. I know you can."


	8. Nightmares

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, Gabriella was released from the hospital.

Troy came to pick her up.

He got to her room just as they were helping her into the wheelchair. And, as he listened to her kind, soft conversation with the nurses, he remembered how she had been, and how she would one day be again.

Her face lit up when she saw him.

"Troy!" She exclaimed softly. "I'm so glad you're here", she whispered to him as he bent down to kiss her.

And she was glad he was here. He was her life-saver. Without him, she wouldn't have been able to do any of this. Without him, she would've given up long ago.

But…she was also grateful for her time alone. To think. To let her thoughts catch up with her. Then to let them wander and wander, with nothing to bounce off of. Then, she had time to think about the accident. She didn't know if that was a good thing, or not.

She'd been having nightmares ever since. She guessed not.

In fact, on the first night she was at home for the recovery, she'd had her first nightmare. It wasn't bad, really. Just a replay of the entire thing. It wasn't exactly pleasant, and that was the only one she didn't wake screaming to.

Others, she did.

And, it seemed, as her cuts and scrapes and bruises grew better, the nightmares only grew worse. She would wake screaming Troy's name into the night air. She would wish for him, and softly cry herself back to sleep. They seemed never-ending some nights.

Troy was here, though. Although she hadn't told him about any of the nightmares, he was there, in other ways, simpler ways. Like, always being there to help her. The way he always listened like she was important, and claimed that there was nothing more important than her. Like, the way his smile made her melt inside, ridding her of all her troubles. And for those reasons, and many others, she was glad for him. She was glad he loved her as much as she did, and she knew she was incredibly lucky to have a guy like him.

That's why she didn't tell him.

If she did, it wouldn't do any good anyway. He couldn't make her mind avoid thinking about the accident. She tried, but it was no good. He couldn't make it any better, so what was the point of telling him in the first place? This was her personal issue, and she needed to deal with it on her own.

He took her home and stayed with her until after mid-night. Only then, did she truly realize how very much he loved her.

"Thank you", she said. "For everything."

"I love you, Brie. And I want to do anything and everything I can for you. I hate to see you so down." She hated it, too. She was glad he did. It showed he cared. And for that, she was glad. It felt good to know that someone cared. Especially someone like him.

He kissed her then, softly on the lips, and reluctantly went out the door.

About two months afterward, with her whole body still hurting like crazy, but now only enough to need just Troy's help, Troy and Gabriella were in Mrs. Darbus's classroom. Troy then realized that he had forgotten to get a homework assignment from another teacher.

"I'll be right back, OK, Brie?" She was seated in her chair. She smiled up at him and nodded. He kissed the top of her head before heading out the door. She knew he would hurry back. And, truthfully, she was glad he would. She loved him, too.

What she didn't know was that someone else was in the room with her.

Josh Cooper was silent. He'd never talked to her. And she didn't want him to. He wasn't a guy like Troy—nice, and sweet, and caring. He was creepy. Everyone thought so. Including her.

Now, he crept up on her. He started talking to her, in a low whispery voice that didn't seem right to her. And he jerked her arm up, tearing her out of the chair. He lured her back and back, having her move more quickly than her aching ribs would allow, towards the corner against the wall. And once there, he cornered her, hitting her and shoving her. She'd walked much too quickly, under his control, and her ribs felt like they had when they'd first cracked. Oh, God, it hurt. She felt tears sting in her eyes, but she didn't let them drop in front of him. He was just about to give her a good punch, when Troy came in, thankfully. Troy gripped Josh's arm hard and whirled him around so he was facing him.

"How dare you even lay a hand on her. She hasn't done a single thing to you, or to anybody. I don't know what your problem is, but that doesn't give you the right to hurt her. Don't you ever even think about touching her ever again. If you'll do, you're going to regret it." Josh walked away then, looking like he really didn't believe Troy, but he wasn't willing to fight about with teachers so near.

Troy became nice and sweet again. He always was, unless he was protecting her. He hugged her tight now.

"Oh, Brie", he breathed into her hair. "I'm so sorry he did this to you." She wanted to cry. She really did. And she did, all the while breathing in his wonderful scent. And he was patient, holding her while the tears slid down her cheeks. It only lasted a few minutes before she looked up at him.

"I'm alright", she said softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes", she answered in a near whisper. "It was probably just a one-time thing. He was probably just angry about something or another. Promise you won't tell", she begged.

"Are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm alright. Let's just go home."

And so he took her home, wondering all the while when she was going to be alright again for real.


	9. Worse

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A week or so later, that frightening experience that she just wanted to forget, happened all over again. This time, though, it was worse.

This time, it was Chad who was protecting her. Troy had asked him that day at lunch.

"Chad, would you mind taking care of Brie this afternoon? I have that study session. I tried to get out of it, but it's been planned for months."

"No problem", Chad had said. And it wasn't. It was nice for a change, he getting to help, instead of Troy all the time. Chad knew it was because Gabriella was his girlfriend, but he wanted to show that he cared too, and wasn't just doing to because Troy had asked him.

"Just take her home after school, maybe stay with her, if you can. Her mom doesn't get home until about seven, and I would feel better if she wasn't there all alone." Chad had nodded. He was willing to help. He knew she was Troy's girl, but he still loved her like a sister, and wanted to show he cared for her.

So, in their last class, he went out to her locker to gather her books, and to bring them back. Josh hadn't so much as looked at her, so she figured it was just a one-time thing. So, she felt perfectly safe sitting there, waiting patiently for Chad to come back, and take her home. She thought nothing of him.

Josh, however, thought much of her. And wanted her. For keeps. No matter what Troy Bolton said or thought.

And he came. He came to get her.

She was sitting there, pouring over a homework assignment, already almost half-way done, when he silently entered the room, the second Chad left. From the storage closet, he watched her scribble away at it at lightening speed.

Just then, he couldn't wait anymore. He couldn't just sit and watch. He had to have her. And he had to have her now.

He tore her from her work, and threw her against the wall, her side smacking hard into the corner of a desk. She had to bite her lip hard to keep from crying out. He picked her up and pushed her against the wall, where she was cornered. Just as the last time. He smacked her and hit her and punched her, leaving her with a massive bruise where she had smacked her side into the desk, and a black eye. As well as other smaller symbols of her pain. She bit her lip hard, to keep from crying. Oh, how she wished Chad would come back.

And, just in time, he did come back.

"What the heck do you think you're doing? Get away from her. Now. And don't ever cause harm to her again. " Chad grabbed Josh's collar and pushed him out the door.

He went over to her.

"Oh, Gabs", he whispered. She just nodded.

He took her home, then, and stayed with her until her mother got home, all the while wondering: _How in the world will I tell Troy? _


	10. Late Night Phone Call

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Troy, Gabriella got hurt this afternoon." Chad said it gently. It was mid-night.

"Again?"

"You mean this has happened before?"

"Yeah. Brie begged me not to tell. She said it was probably just a one-time thing. He was probably just angry about something, she said."

"It's worse, though."

"Worse?"

"Yeah. He left her with a black eye, and you wouldn't believe how big of a bruise on her side."

"Oh, God", Troy breathed.

"I know. I didn't know how to tell you, but now I don't what to tell everyone else. Do you think we even should?"

"I'm not sure. Brie begged me not to tell, but something doesn't feel right about this."

"I know. I can't stand the thought of someone hurting her."

"She's been through so much already. Her dad dying when she was 5 in a car crash, the stress of the musical last winter, the car accident, and now this. Abuse."

"That's it. I'm telling. This can't go unsaid."

"But Brie said for me not to tell. I'd be hurting her trust if I did. I'd hate to risk a chance of losing her."

"You could just as easily lose her to abuse, you know."

"I know, Chad". Troy said softly. "That's the thing I'm most afraid of."


	11. Unsaid

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"_This can't go unsaid." _That was what Chad had said, and Troy knew it was true. This was all too dangerous to let go by. It was causing pain to his girl, and that was a thing he would not, and could not, stand for.

Although, standing nervously outside Mr. Cornell's door, he was starting to re-think the whole thing. He had thought, instead of going straight to the principal, he would go to a teacher first.

"Troy, come in", Mark Cornell said warmly. Troy hadn't given anything as to why he was wanting to talk to his teacher. That was why he wasn't more stiff.

Troy went in.

"Sit", his teacher said. Troy sat.

"So, what was it that you needed to talk to me about?"

"It's about Gabriella." The teacher's face changed from warm and friendly to concerned and serious.

"Go on", he said.

"She's not doing so well."

"With her ribs?"

"No…Well, her ribs aren't good, but that's not what I cam here for."

"Then what did you come here for, Troy?'

"I came because……He's hurting Gabriella. That's why."

"Who's hurting her? What do you mean?"

"Josh. He's hurting her.

"See, one afternoon, I was out getting a homework assignment, one that Gabriella reminded me about, and Josh snuck into the room. And, by the time I got back, he had her cornered. He was hitting her and shoving her, and he'd tore her out of her seat so quickly, much faster than her ribs would allow, that she was in serious pain. But, Gabriella, being Gabriella, had said that it was 'just one time thing' and that 'he was probably angry about something'. And that's what I thought, until the day it happened again.

"Chad had been taking care of her that afternoon, seeing I couldn't but wanted to, and he had gone out of the room to gather her books and things for her, like we do every afternoon."

"But what about Josh? Weren't you two worried about him during the first time and then?" The teacher asked.

"See, that's the thing. He hadn't so much as looked at her, and we'd assumed that it was indeed just a one time thing. That's why it was so unexpected."

"Go on", the teacher said.

"Well, Josh had her cornered, and did her worse damage. Besides hurting her ribs by pulling her along much too quickly, her ribs slammed into a desk, leaving her with a massive, massive bruise, and also gave her the usual shoves and smacks, along with a punch that left her with a black eye."

"Oh, God", the teacher said softly.

"I know. And, later that night, when I called Chad to see how it went with Gabriella, he'd said it shouldn't be left unsaid. So, here I am."

"And I'm glad you came here, Troy. This is a serious, serious problem, that needs to be put to a stop immediately."

"The only problem is, that Gabriella doesn't know we talked, let alone came here to tell."

"Troy, I don't think she'll mind. Not when this kind of thing is happening to her."

Troy wasn't so sure. But, he didn't have time to think about that. Not now. Not when he was thinking of how to protect her.


	12. Well

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Troy!" Gabriella's scream pierced the night air. She was breathing hard.

It was two in the morning.

She'd just had another nightmare, each one worse than the last. In this one, Josh was the one driving the opposing car, and he'd slammed into her, and she'd died on impact. It showed her in heaven, and she looked down on earth to see Troy dating another girl. She knew it was just a dream, and she knew that Troy wouldn't date another girl. He told her he loved her every single time her saw her. He kissed her and hugged her and protected her more than anyone else in the world. That had to mean something, didn't it? Of course it did.

Her eyes darted around in the silent darkness of her room. She desperately wanted to surrender to Troy and have him soothe her. She picked up her phone and was punching in his number, when she stopped herself. He probably didn't need to know about this, she thought. He had enough to worry about, having to care for her more than ever now. He didn't want another distraction.

So, she made herself put down her phone and she made herself lay down in her bed. She was shaking under the covers, and she finally fell asleep just as her alarm clock rang.

"Oh", she moaned quietly, dragging her eyes open. She made herself get up, and had to bite her lip to keep from crying. Why was it worth it? Why did she get up every day? Suddenly, it all didn't seem worth it anymore. None of it did.

But, she was all ready when Troy came for her an hour later that morning. She tried hard to make it seem like everything was fine, when she knew that everything wasn't.

"Brie, are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine, Troy." Her voice was barely a whisper. He didn't say anything more. He knew, deep down, that she wasn't fine. She wasn't fine at all.

When they arrived at school, they went to their first class, which was history. It turned out, that on that particular day, the day she was feeling so completely miserable, they were to be reading Anne Frank. This usually didn't bother her, but on that day it did. He assigned about ten pages of silent reading, then they would discuss it. She put her head in her hands.

Troy saw Chad pass him questioning looks, then glance at Gabriella, as if to say, "What's wrong?" And Troy would shake his head. He felt so horrible for her. He desperately wanted to take her gently out of the room and back to her house and lay with her, soothing her. But he knew that he couldn't.

Silent reading was over.

"OK, class", Mr. Cornell said, walking about the room. "Let's discuss this. Hmmm. Who shall I chose?" He looked around at the array of students and desks. "How 'bout Gabriella? What did you think of the passages you just read?" She was silent. Her mouth wasn't working. No sound would come out. Her mind was spinning and going out of control. That's the way everything seemed to be going—out of control. She felt tears climb into her eyes and her throat. She couldn't _not_ answer him. She would have to make do.

"I think….I think….I think…."

"Yes?" The teacher prompted her. Troy wanted to throw his book at him. Couldn't he see what was happening to her? She wasn't well. She shouldn't have even come in to school. And, as he watched her struggle, he wondered, now more than ever, when was it that she was going to really be well?


	13. Not her

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After school, Troy called Chad.

"Chad, did you see Brie in History today? In all her classes today?"

"Yeah. It worries me. Something is wrong, Troy. More than her ribs. More than the abuse. Those are certainly some problems that she's still working on, but there has to be something more to make her be this way. Something that she's not telling us."

"Exactly. I just wish I knew what it was. There has to be some way to figure out what's bothering her."

"Ask her."

"What? No. If I did that, she'll get defensive. And then we'll fight and I really don't want to fight with her."

"I know you don't, but you have to figure out what it is that's bothering her."

"I know, Chad", Troy said. "I know. And I plan to. I'll find out what's bothering her."

Troy ended up going over to Gabriella's house that afternoon. Maria Montez, Gabriella's mother, answered the door.

"Mrs. Montez, could I come in?"

"Maybe her seeing you would do her some good. She hasn't been well, and I'm noticing it quite a bit today."

"Me too. And Chad, too. I—I hope I can figure out what's bothering her. It worries me."

"It worries me, too, Troy. Let's hope she'll open up to you."

He went up to her room. She was lying on her stomach, with her arms folded over a book, and her head lying on top of the book.

"Brie?" He whispered softly. "It's me."

Gabriella lifted her head slowly.

"Troy?" She asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, and I came here to ask you something."

"OK. Ask away." She looked at him expectantly.

"Brie, today and many other days, Chad and I have noticed you haven't been well. I mean, with the exception of your ribs. We know all about Josh." He looked at her then.

"Y-You do?"

"Yes, Brie. And, we're going to try and stop him from ever hurting you again." Her eyes filled at that part. He wiped away a couple of tears that fell down her cheeks.

"And, I know that there's something else bothering you…. Could you tell me?" She thought for a long while before she spoke. And, when she finally did, it was in a quiet voice.

"No. Not yet. Give me a little time, OK?"

"I will, Brie. You tell me when you're ready. Don't rush this thing just because of me, OK? Take your time. I have a feeling it's something really personal, and I want you to work it out your own way." She just nodded.

This was why she loved him.

He understood her better than she understood herself. He knew what to say and what not to say. He knew what to do to make her feel better. He knew what to do to make her feel as though she was the most special girl in the whole world. He knew where she would let him go, and where she wouldn't. He wasn't at all pushy. He was the sweetest, most kindest man she'd ever known.

Troy stayed for dinner.

It was awkward, sitting there around the table, with nothing to say. Maria and Troy kept up the table talk, but it didn't help in not noticing that Gabriella only ate two bites and pushed her plate away, saying, "I'm not very hungry." Troy knew, he just knew, that this thing, her thing, whatever it was, was going to be a long road and he hated to have it be that way.

After dinner was over, they did their homework together, and she laid in his arms until she fell asleep. Then, he gently scooped her up, and carried her safely to her room, where he kissed her, tucked her in, and left a note for her.

In the middle of the night, she awoke to yet another nightmare. She felt like she might cry. She just wanted it all to go away. It wasn't worth it anymore. She turned on her lamp, and when she did, she saw a piece of paper that said Gabriella in Troy's handwriting. She smiled as she picked it up and began to read:

Dear Brie,

If you ever get scared, ever feel like you're all alone in this, don't, because you're most definitely not. I know it may feel that way, but you have tons of support and love from Chad, your mother, the team, and myself. I love you, Brie. I've never loved anyone, and I don't plan to love anyone but you for the rest of my life. We'll get married someday, I know we will. And we'll spend the rest of our lives together. This accident hasn't made my love for you decrease. In fact, it's done the exact opposite. I've grown to love you even more, and I do so every single minute of every single day. I love you, Brie. More than anything in this big blue world. Oh, Brie, how I love you.

Love, always and forever until death due us part,

Troy

Her mouth formed a wavery smile as she read the last few words. Then, she cried because she did feel alone and she didn't feel it was worth it anymore. And, she cried because she didn't deserve a guy like him. Not her. Not the girl who got herself into these messes. Not the girl who was ungrateful and didn't feel it worth enough to get out of bed. Not her. Not her.


	14. Missing

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Chad, have you seen Brie? I went to her house and it was completely empty, and I couldn't find her anywhere."

"No. She didn't come to school with me. I passed by her house and it was dark. I thought she went with you."

"Oh, God. I lost her. I lost Brie. I have to find her."

"I'll help you."

They raced down to the gym, where his father was blowing up basketballs for that day's classes.

"Dad, have you seen Brie?"

"Brie? No. I thought she would go to school with you guys."

"Us too. But both of us drove past her house and it was completely dark and empty."

"We have to tell her mother."

Gabriella wasn't missing. Not really.

She had hid out that morning under her bed until she'd head her mother, Chad, and Troy drive away. Now, she was lying in her bed, under the covers, with her head in the pillow. She was trying hard not to cry. She hated this. She wished none of this had ever happened. No car accident, no ribs and no pain.

It wasn't worth it anymore. None of it was. She had tried so hard to make sense of what had happened, and now she realized that it just wasn't worth it anymore. What did she have to give to the world? The world didn't need her. Troy didn't need her, taking away his fun, always having to be right by his side all the time. He didn't say so, but she guessed he hated it.


	15. Searching and Finding

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Well, she guessed wrong. Troy needed her. He was crazy about her. He loved her. And, he was looking everywhere for her. He had called her mother, and together, she, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Chad, himself, his father, and the entire basketball team went out searching.

"Gabriella!" He heard boys and girls yelling. "Gabriella!" He ran up and down the streets of Albuquerque, calling her name and calling her name. And not getting a reply.

"Brie!" Troy screamed into the cloudy, dreary, cold day. "Brie, please come back!" He felt like he might cry. He needed to find her. They had never fought before, and she had never gotten angry, and ran off, so he didn't know where exactly to look for her.

Suddenly, he saw her. Running out of nowhere, her brown hair flying and tears racing down her cheeks, he saw her run towards the cemetery. He raced after her, yelling her name. At the very sound of his breathing, she turned around. Then she quickly ran again. There was no time for stopping. She let the wind take her feet and she ran and ran and ran.

He chased her all the way down to the cemetery, and watched her throw herself against the gravestone that read:

Antonio Marcus Montez

1964-1998

Son, Father: Everything

_Oh, no. _ He felt tears slip into his eyes. This wasn't happening. He couldn't bear to see her so sad. He watched numbly as she cried and cried, and lay down next to her father's grave.

He remembered her telling him about it one night. It was summer. They were lying in the grass by the lake, and he was holding her ever so gently. She had had tears slip down her cheeks as she told him of her father dying in a car crash when she was only six, and how they put another marker for him here, in Albuquerque, so she could mourn here, too. It had hit her hard, he knew. Her father had meant everything to her, and now he was gone, leaving her with nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Her home life had been different after that, too. Her mother and she didn't talk for months. Their house was silent. Then, when Gabriella was ten years old, she saw her mother cry, pulling boxes and boxes of her father's things from underneath her bed. Her mother had been throwing them away. She remembered screaming and crying with her mother long and hard that night. Afterwards, they didn't hug anymore, either. Her home was ghostly to her. Then, when she was 15, a sophomore in high school, her mother had moved her here.

They talked here. They hugged and kissed each other here. Maybe it was because they were starting over. They had run away from it all. Or maybe this transfer was an excuse to escape. They had run away, on coincidence, maybe, and now were here, and different.

Troy would've never known any of this if she hadn't told him. It was during one of their long talks. She was very good at not showing the raw pain she carried around all the time.

"Brie?" His voice was raw, and cut into her like a knife. She looked up to see Troy standing there. He kneeled down next to her. He put his arms around her. "Are you alright?" She nodded. She hesitated. Then, she threw herself into his arms and cried.

"It's alright, sweetheart." He whispered into her hair. She shook her head through her tears.

"No", she sobbed. "It's not alright. It'll never be again." She couldn't do this anymore. It was too much. She'd lost her dad, but it had felt like everything. She looked up at him now, tears hanging beneath her beautiful dark lashes. He hated to see it. He hated it to be real. He saw a pain-stricken girl that he could do nothing for but love. But, some days, it didn't seem like enough.

That's when he got mad.

He blamed himself. He, as her lover, as the only one in the entire world to ever really, really, really love her, even he, couldn't take away the pain for her. That was why he hated to see her so down, in so much pain. That was why this whole car crash was eating at him like it was. He hadn't been there. He hadn't been there to save her. He hadn't been there to protect her. She wouldn't be like this if he had.

He knew that none of the things that had happened to her were her fault, but they had hurt just the same. She hadn't felt guilty about anything bad that had happened to her at all, but it hurt to lose someone, it hurt to be where she was.

The only time she even felt the slightest bit guilty was when she was eight years old. She had felt so guilty over all those months and those years since the crash happened, and then she snapped. She blamed herself for that crash until she almost twelve. Her mother had never known her pain, possibly because she felt the very same thing, and Gabriella was very good at hiding it.

And now here she was, sixteen, almost seventeen, hurting all over again. But, she wasn't feeling guilty. Not really. It just came back sometimes, the memories did, haunting her every so often. Then they went away. She thought for good, but they always managed to come right back.

She looked up in Troy's eyes now, and hurt and pain shown bright and misty in them. She leaned in and hugged him tight now, vowing to never, ever let him go.


	16. Sick

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A few weeks later, when it was almost Christmas, Gabriella and Troy were over at Gabriella's house. She still had some trouble walking and standing and every once in a while a sharp pain would shoot up her ribs and her side when she overdid things.

This happened one day in English 11.

They were all sitting there, reading silently. Gabriella was having some trouble focusing on her reading. She and Troy had run through the park yesterday afternoon, and although it had been a short distance in which they'd run, the pain had been there and was just catching up with her right then, sitting in her English class. It was bound to happen and she knew it, but she hated herself for it anyway. _Please don't let me be sick in front of everyone,_ she begged silently. She would die if the pain came while she was in class.

It had never happened before. Troy had just seen the very, very end of it when he had come to her house once, and seen the very end of it while heading up to her room. He didn't know how bad it had been before he'd gotten up there and asked if she was OK. She told him she was, even though she wasn't and hadn't been, so he wouldn't be worried.

So, she sat there and sat there, trying very hard to pray enough prayers so that God would answer them and have her not be sick in front of her classmates.

Guess not.

Reading, reading, reading. Praying, praying, praying. The pain was catching up to her now: Hard and fast, and there was not one thing she, or anyone, could do to stop it.

When the class was almost over and she was rising to state answers she should've been writing down to an essay about the reading, the pain finally hit. She just barely managed to stand up, and the whole world seemed swirly. Everything was moving and her head was all wrong. She felt woozy. And she felt weak. And, she felt the intense, intense pain shooting up and down her ribs and side. She started to rise slowly, but gasped suddenly, and blacked out.


	17. Blurry

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

She saw the blur and swirl of people swarming around her face and bed. But it wasn't her bed. She knew it wasn't. And Troy wasn't there. She'd just barely heard a hint of a fragment of his voice some hours earlier that told her he'd been there, and was there. There wasn't much she knew, but she most definitely knew that.

A few hours later, she was starting to wake up. Her eyelids fluttered open gently and tiredly, and she could barely bring herself to take full, deep breath, or even a small feeable one, she was so tired.

"Brie?" She heard Troy ask. He came over from some part of the room and bent over her. He kneeled next to the bed on his knees, and gently stroked her soft brown curls.

"Brie?" He asked again worriedly.

"I'm here", she just barely managed to say. "I'm here."

"Oh, sweetie", Troy said softly. He said it in a way that made her want to cry. "I was so worried about you. Are you OK?" Tears filled her eyes as she tried to sit up. It hurt so bad she was almost afraid of it. Afraid of how it had happened and what was going to happen next. She was afraid of all that, and she hadn't even been awake five minutes.

In the next hour or so, the doctor arrived and explained to her what happened.

"Something happened, Gabriella", he said firmly. "I don't know what yet, but something did. Something had to have happened to make your body re-act to that. I just don't know what." She nodded in agreement. She was willing to listen to whatever he had to say, and she was too tired to remember the details of whatever had happened and she was too tired to admit that maybe she remembered a little.

And, she wasn't listening very well to what the doctor was saying. She felt bad.

"Um, could you repeat that please?" She asked timidly.

"I know it's a lot to take in", the doctor said. "Of course I'll repeat it for you, Gabriella."

And so he began again.

"We still don't know as to what caused you to have done what you did. You said she blacked out, correct?" The doctor asked of Troy.

"That's correct, sir", Troy said softly. He looked right at her and she hated what she saw. It was sadness and fear and grief, and she hated herself for it. She didn't want him to be sad.

"And that must mean", the doctor said punctually, oblivious, and maybe trying not to see, the world falling around them, "that something had to cause her to black out. We just don't know what. It may have something to do with your pervious injuries, but I can't be sure at this time. We're going to have to keep you here until we do find something, just so something like this doesn't happen again. And because, to be truthful, we don't want you out of here uncertain of your prognosis." Gabriella didn't either. She yawned softly, and the doctor said, "Well, I'll let you get some rest, now, and come by in the morning tomorrow, OK?"

"Sounds like a plan", she managed with a small smile. She was glad he was so nice. The doctor soon left, and Troy and Gabriella were left alone.


	18. Thinking

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

That night, finally a time when no one was with her, she was free to think. Troy had wanted to be here, she knew he did, but he had to go to his brother's basketball game. She'd thought that was very sweet of him to want to stay with her and promising to be back the next morning or even later that night, but all Gabriella wanted was some time to think.

And when she thought, she began to get angry at herself. _God!_ she thought to herself. _Why did that even have to happen? It already happened once._ And indeed it had. She had already been sick in front of Troy once. She wasn't about to let it happen again. She folded her arms across her chest sullenly and looked angrily about the bleak room. As if that was going to help. Not.

She had lost her father. She had been in a car accident. She had been abused twice now. And now she could add blacking out twice to the list, too. Life could be so unfair. She had often heard other people say it. She'd never been one to think it might actually apply to herself. Thinking that, she had somehow thought it might make her feel better. _Guess not._

"Arg!" She said out loud to nobody. _This was so unfair!_ She thought again. And it was. She couldn't wait to just get out of there. To go back to a time that had long passed. Back to a time when she was happy.

She wished her ribs were healed. She wished she wasn't lying in a hospital bed. She wished she wasn't thinking about the things she was thinking about. She wished she didn't have to. She wished the night-mares would stop. She wished she still had her dad. She wished all those things, but she didn't expect them to happen. These days, all Gabriella wished for was to make it through the school day. Without blacking out or breaking down. But her standards were so low she didn't even wish for that anymore. She didn't wish for anything anymore. She didn't want to wish. She didn't want to have to.

_I just want to be happy! _

She brought her knees up to her chest and put her chin on her knee caps. She bowed her head then, and let herself cry.


	19. Loved

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Later that night, Gabriella was still awake. She glanced at the clock: 12:30. She glowered at it. She hated hospitals. All hospitals. Especially considering she was a patient in one of them. She looked over to the couch and saw her mother sleeping. She suddenly felt guilty. She shouldn't be acting this way when her mother was sacrificing so much.

She thought back to what she had thought about earlier, and that brought a fresh wave of pain, a wave of how things really were. She didn't want to think about that anymore. Or ever.

And so she thought about Troy.

And that made her think about how she had been momentarily grateful to have him not there, when he too had given up an immense amount of things. And all because he loved her. She hated herself for thinking the things she was thinking.

_Is there anything I can think about without feeling guilty? _

Gabriella certainly didn't think so. She couldn't even think about the man she loved without cringing and feeling ashamed of herself for things she should've done but didn't.

She couldn't think about anything anymore. The only person who hadn't been bothering her recently was Josh. He'd left her alone. She prayed it would last.

She wasn't so sore anymore. Just aching. The scars, the few that stayed, were still there: A harsh reminder of what she had gone through.

Her heart was aching. It was breaking. She had hurt herself, she'd been hurt. She'd been through too much. Her heart had withstood a lot, more than it needed. She wanted so bad to be happy again. She felt as though she might cry. A tear fell down her cheek and she looked up as a soft thumb brushed it away.

_Troy. _

She almost wanted to cry harder when she saw him, when she knew he had come to love her. Even when she felt as she deserved so little.

He'd said he'd come back and he had. He was so good to her. Almost too good. He hung on, when she felt like letting go. He wouldn't let her do that. He wouldn't let her hurt. It hurt him, too.

She didn't know if she could love anymore. She wanted to love Troy so much it hurt, but she didn't know if she could. Her own heart was in half, how in the world would she make his whole?

"Hi", she said shakily. She hated herself. She hated being so weak. She wanted to love and she wanted to be happy. Could she have both? She used to.

Troy got into the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and her vision of him grew blurry. She did not want to cry. But, in a way, she did. She wanted to be OK. She wanted to be free. She wanted to love him.

So, as the tears started and fell, she turned to kiss him and she didn't stop for a long while. She wanted to feel what she felt when he kissed her. She loved that feeling more than anything in the entire world. Gabriella kissed and kissed him and Troy kissed and kissed her back. They were hungry for each other: Hungry to finally feel OK with each other again. It had been a long time.

They lay in that hospital bed together for hours and made love in a way that was neither bad, nor naughty. They weren't like that. They loved each other more than anyone in the entire world, but they loved each other in the right way. She kissed him and he kissed her. They held each other. They fell asleep. But that was it. She didn't want to end the simplicity of their lives together just yet.

It may have seemed stupid: Stupid to want to love in a hospital bed, but she did. She had no other way. She couldn't wait any longer. She doubted he could, either.

"I love you so much", he whispered to her in the wee hours of the morning, laying nest to her, barely breathing.

"I love your more than life", she whispered back. She kissed his temple and he kissed her hair. They lay beside each other, listening to each other breathe. The love swirled in the air like a love song. It the quiet darkness, she looked at him. She saw him give her a tiny smile.

"I love you", she said again, and then she kissed him, just because she could.

The next morning, she awoke with Troy lying beside her and she smiled.

"Hey, Brie", Troy said to her. And then she smiled again. She finally felt OK again.

"Hey", she said back to him. "I love you." She felt as though she'd said that a million times to him already, but she didn't care. She liked to say it. It meant something to her.

"I love you, too", he said and then he smiled. He had seen it too. He loved her too. Troy fingered some of her long brow-black curls in his hand. She got out of the bed, even though she knew she wasn't supposed to unless it was a necessay reason. She didn't care though. She opened the curtains and let the bright Saturday morning sunshine stream through and light up her heart. Troy got up, too and wrapped his arms around her, swayed with her without music, and with the sun hitting them. He kissed her neck and smiled at her.

She felt light as air. She finally felt OK again. And that made her happier than anything in the whole world.

Well, besides loving Troy.

And, as she felt the sunshine, and Troy, she finally saw the light she'd been missing for so long. She had undergone a long, hard journey, and now that it was finally coming to an end, it was the most refreshing feeling she'd ever felt. She couldn't help but smile.

She couldn't help but feel loved.


	20. Author's Note

A/N: So, this story is over

**A/N: So, this story is over. Should I start a sequel? REVIEW and give me an answer. **


	21. Sequel

A/N: The sequel, called Making it Through, is up on my page now

**A/N: The sequel, called Making it Through, is up on my page now! And don't worry! It's a happy story this time. Well, almost! Check it out! **


End file.
